


Caramel Apples

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [2]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Scomiche, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott only wanted to make some caramel apples. Mitch has other ideas.</p><p>Scomiche drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sliverstreak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sliverstreak).



> This one's a little smutty, but there's definitely no sex scenes in here.

Scott stabbed a stick violently into the apple, sighing in relief when it finally sunk into the fruit and stayed secure. The bottom of the apple was littered with shallow holes and dents, left from his previous attempts at getting the stick into the fruit.

He pulled his bowl of melted caramel towards him, rolling the apple in it until it was thickly coated with the sweet substance. He plopped it down onto the tray. ‘ _One,’_ he thought with exasperation as he began to poke another stick into the next apple.

He had always wanted to make these things, but he hadn’t realized how hard they were to create. Beyonce played from his iPod radio loudly as he rolled the apple into the caramel, so he didn’t hear Mitch open the door, but he felt the cold autumn breeze on the back of his neck instead.

“Mitch, come help me with these!” he called to his boyfriend.

“What are you doing?” Mitch laughed as he wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, resting his forehead against his back. “I’m making caramel apples, and I need you to help me,” Scott raised the third apple from the melted caramel, a long string of the sweet dripping back down into the container. “Because they’re sort of hard to make.”

Mitch leaned over the counter and ran his finger through the caramel. Scott slapped his hand gently. “I asked you to help, not to contaminate the food!” he scolded playfully. Mitch raised his eyebrows at him and sucked the caramel off of his finger with a smile. He nodded approvingly. “It’s surprisingly good. I approve.”

Scott rolled his eyes and returned to his work of stabbing an apple. “I just melted a bunch of those little candies. I don’t know if that’s how you do it, though.”

Mitch kissed Scott on the cheek. “It tastes good anyway.” Scott smiled, his hand moving as he tried to lean into the kiss, causing a dribble of caramel to land on the counter. “Oh no!” he laughed, wiping the mess up with his finger. “You’re distracting me! Go away!” he joked.

Mitch raised one eyebrow with a suggestive smirk and leaned in close to Scott’s ear, his voice suddenly very quiet. “You want a distraction?” He licked Scott’s ear seductively, and the blonde shuddered in pleasure. He shook it off quickly, though.

“No!” he chuckled, grabbing another apple from the bowl. “I’m making food!”

“Not for long,” Mitch said, running his hands along Scott’s waist. Scott tried desperately to ignore Mitch, and he continued on making the apples. Mitch trailed feather-light kisses along the back of Scott’s neck, effectively making him shiver.

“Stop it,” Scott whined. He was unable to resist any longer. He set down his ingredients and turned around quickly, startling Mitch. Scott pulled Mitch in for a kiss, slamming his lips against his boyfriend’s.

Mitch made a small sound of pleasure and wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, standing on the tips of his toes. Scott found this terribly endearing and opened his mouth, allowing Mitch’s tongue to enter.

They pulled away from each other slowly, but only enough to catch their breath. “Have you given up on the apples yet?” Mitch murmured against Scott’s lips, grinning. Scott smiled and whispered, “I think I have.”

He then took Mitch’s hand and pulled him gently to their shared bedroom, eager for some action.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> EDIT 07/24/17: I am aware that Scott and Mitch have read this in a video, so if you could please refrain from leaving a comment about it, I would appreciate it. As I am not really into PTX anymore, it is especially tiring to find comment after comment about it, thank you. I love you all!


End file.
